$\overline{AC}$ is $5$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $4$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $\sqrt{41}$ units long What is $\tan(\angle ABC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $5$ $4$ $\sqrt{41}$
Solution: SOH CAH TOA an = pposite over djacent opposite $= \overline{AC} = 5$ adjacent $= \overline{BC} = 4$ $\tan(\angle ABC)=\dfrac{5}{4}$